Bloodbeast
The Bloodbeast is a type of reptile-like Monster from the Fighting Fantasy world. Origins and Distribution The origins and distribution of the Bloodbeast species are obscure. Certain physical features, such as its tongue, and skin texture and mutability, as well as its semi-aquatic lifestyle, suggest an amphibian heritage, although it is more commonly classified as a Monster. Also, despite being a denizen of dungeons, Bloodbeasts do not turn up on the Encounter Table for that Habitat and thus would appear rare. Complicating this is another quote suggesting the Bloodbeast is actually a sewer-dweller. - p.103 Folklore (see "Further Notes" below) suggests it may be well known, and thus distributed, across northern Allansia at least. Another possibility, based on the words of an adventurer meeting the Master of Frogs states that the Bloodbeast may originally have been native to Scorpion Swamp. The adventurer says: - 359}} Description ]] A Bloodbeast is large, at least four metres long, and so bloated it can never leave the pool of foul slime that supports its bulk. Its hide is tough and leathery, protected by thin spines and coloured a disgusting grey-green. Its head appears to consist of a myriad all-seeing eyes spread in a wide sweep above an enormous toothy maw, that also contains a long slimy pink prehensile tongue. - p.22/?? The species does not appear to have any limbs which are able to provide or aid locomotion, which indicates that the beast is a sedentary lurker, not an active hunter or migrator, and never leaves its habitat unless it is forced to. Another hint to this is the fact that a Bloodbeast's pool is always filled with acidic slime, quite likely secreted by itself, to aid in digesting its prey (see ''Special Abilities). Special Abilities The Bloodbeast's one major weakness has always been its two real eyes, so it has evolved hundreds of fake 'eyes' that rise in crimson blisters before bursting open on its head. Anyone taking on the creature will need a lucky strike (Test for Luck) after winning an Attack Round to hit its real eyes and pierce its brain. (It is unknown whether or not a Bloodbeast can be injured by blows to its body, since that possibility is left unexplored.) Attempting such a blow, however, means avoiding the thing's tongue. Unless its opponent can slash off the tongue with a sharp blade (by rolling their skill or less on two dice), they will be dragged into the pool, where the powerful acidic slime will quickly decompose their body, until it is ready to be eaten. This process is abridged slightly in Blacksand!, which states that the Bloodbeast will do "Small Bite" damage for the first time it wins an Attack Round with its prehensile tongue, and then "Very Large Bite" damage for every Attack Round it wins after that. Finally, in Deathtrap Dungeon, the Bloodbeast's pool of acidic slime gave off a toxic gas that required a successful Test for Luck to avoid. Those unfortunates who were Unlucky would be overcome by the fumes and faint, to be dragged by the creature's tongue into the pool to their doom. - 52, 53, 172, 180, 255, 357 Whether this is a normal feature of a Bloodbeast's lair, or just unique to this particular individual, is unknown at this time. Further Notes *The Bloodbeast was the featured monster for the month of Freeze in The Fighting Fantasy 10th Anniversary Yearbook. That tome went on to say: - p.22-23}} *The Bloodbeast has been named and described in a nameless bestiary known simply as the ''Book of Monsters. - 52 *In issue 7 of Warlock, the following ordeal was described by a hapless adventurer: - p.6}} *Competitors who participate in the Pie-Eating Competition of Zengis are described as "feeling rather like an inflated Bloodbeast" upon completing the contest. - 388 *Bloodbeasts appear as one of the 100 creatures in the "Out of the Pit" bestiary in ''Warlock Issue 2. - p.4 See Also References Category:Monsters Category:Bestiary